


We Are The Foxes

by nontoxic



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, spy AU, will I ever tire of writing Coliver aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was frantic, typing as fast as possible as he shouted into his headset, "Connor, give me an update, give me an update!"</p><p>"Get the fucking feed back, Oliver!"</p><p>"I'm trying but tell me what you see so I can help you in the mean time!"</p><p>"Just get the fucking feed back, Oliver! You're my eyes and ears in this place!"</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p>aka the spy au</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Foxes

Oliver was frantic, typing as fast as possible as he shouted into his headset, "Connor, give me an update, give me an update!"

"Get the fucking feed back, Oliver!"

"I'm trying but tell me what you see so I can help you in the mean time!"

"Just get the fucking feed back, Oliver! You're my eyes and ears in this place!"

"I'm working on it, but -" the screens finally flickered back, and it showed security approaching the south exit - right where I was going to lead him, holy shit, I almost killed him - and Connor's calm exterior. "West exit, head to the west exit!" He watches as Connor takes off in the proper direction, then shouts to the man behind the wheel of the van, "Get to the west side of the building, now!"

"Oliver!"

"Laurel?! Oh, thank god. What's your location, I can't spot you on the feeds."

This op was going to shit. Oliver was going to lose his fucking mind and it was all Connor's fault.

"Okay, head to the south corridor, then take a right and head back west through the second doorway. We're pulling up on the west side now, hurry!"

He sees Laurel make it to the door in enough time that she'll make it to meet the van. Barely, but she'll do it. 

"Michaela! Michaela I can't spot you anywhere, where are you?!"

"I'm waiting for you amateurs next door. I'm on their roof, so whenever you get here, I'll come down."

Oliver feels the van slow and hears Wes pull Connor and Laurel in, and feels the thump of Michaela landing on the roof. "Drive!" Connor shouts to Asher, as Wes pulls Michaela over the edge and into the van. 

"What the fuck, Oliver?"

He whips around to face Connor. "Excuse me?!"

"You just abandon us in there, what the fuck is the point of keeping you around?"

"Connor!" Laurel. It's always Laurel. "Back off, okay? Not right now."

Oliver throws his headset at the keyboard and climbs into the passenger seat, leaving the four of them to deal with their wounds and adrenaline. 

\- - -

It's been months since they were together, physically and professionally. 

It had started when Connor approached Oliver in a bar, looking to get some emails to help with a mark. 

Then Oliver was helping them on all their assignments and sleeping with Connor and things were perfect. 

Until Connor fucked another guy while on a mission, forcing Oliver to listen to the whole thing from his post in the van.

"I'm done," he said when Connor got back. "Get yourself another guy, because I'm done. With the team, but especially with you."

Connor had scoffed at him, twisting the knife. "It's not like we said we were exclusive."

"Go fuck yourself, Connor."

\- - -

But he came back. Of course. Because Connor had shown up on his doorstep to months later, having a panic attack because they'd killed a man. 

A year of being a team of spies and this is the first man they've killed. 

So Oliver buries all traces of the teams involvement, makes sure they have air-tight alibis, and soon, Wes and Laurel are at his door, begging him to run security for them again. 

But he's done with Connor. He has to be done. He can't keep doing this to himself. 

\- - - 

"Can I talk to you?"

They're back at headquarters - an abandoned storage unit at the wharf - and Oliver is packing up to leave as soon as possible. 

"No."

"Oliver, please."

"What do you even want, Connor?"

"I want to apologize for snapping at you in the van."

Oliver is surprised, but he looks around the room and realizes they're not alone. "Fine. We'll talk. But not here."

\- - -

It's overwhelming to be back in Oliver's apartment. 

But all of the warmth is gone from the older man, replaced with sheer, calculated contempt. He doesn't offer a beer, his voice doesn't crack, he doesn't smile. 

And god, Connor misses all of those things, too much. 

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. Not just for today, but for everything. For stringing you along, for not being the guy you deserve, for taking the easy way out and fucking that guy when I knew you could hear when I easily could've planted the bug without doing it. I'm so, so sorry."

"And?"

"And I literally couldn't deal with you being back today. Not when I miss you - want you - so bad. You're... You're Oliver. You're the only thing in this fucked-up world that has ever made sense to me and I can't lose that. Please don't quit the team because of me."

Oliver watched him, carefully. Connor could read him like a book, and it was clear he hadn't said enough yet. 

"Oliver, I... I screwed us up, okay, and I know I'll never get a second chance to be your boyfriend, but the team needs you and I promise to be strictly professional with you."

"How dare you."

"Oliver -"

"No, how dare you. All I wanted from the first fucking second I saw you was to be your boyfriend, and now you... You throw it in my face like that word means anything to you?!"

"I want to be your boyfriend."

All of the fight leaves Oliver at those words. "What?"

"I want to be with you, I want to do all that couple bullshit you like and I want to fall asleep with you and I want to kiss you when I get back from a mission and realize we're both still alive but I can't, so I yelled and I'm sorry, but I'm just too crazy about you to -"

Oliver cuts him off with a kiss. Connor pulls him closer, gripping the back of his head hard, taking what he can get, whatever Oliver is willing to give him. 

"You're not forgiven," Oliver breathes into his mouth. 

"Okay."

"You have to," he bites Connor's lower lip, earning a small gasp, "earn it. Make me," he gasps when Connor pulls on his hair, "trust you."

"I will. I swear I will, Oliver."

"Starting now."

Connor begins working his way down Oliver's neck. "Now is perfect."

"You're my boyfriend, this is exclusive." He feels Connor nod into his shoulder. "You can flirt with a mark, you just can't fuck them."

"Don't wanna anyway."

Oliver smiles and grabs Connor by the hips, pushing him into the bedroom. "Good. Now, show me how much you've missed me." 

\- - -

Their next mission is a cakewalk, and Connor spends most of it flirting with Oliver over their radios. They celebrate with a proper date, followed by a proper night in. 

The mission that follows requires Michaela and Laurel inside, and Connor volunteers to drive, giving Wes and Asher the night off. Really, he just wants to blow Oliver under the desk when he gets really intense. After, they end up getting takeout andd watching Netflix on Oliver's couch. 

Their assignments are easier, the whole team is functioning better in the last few months since Connor and Oliver started a real relationship than they ever did before. 

They should've known it'd all go to shit any day. 

\- - -

"Connor, get out of there!"

"How?!"

"I don't know, the smoke is clogging the camera, just get the fuck out!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, I can't... I don't know!"

"Laurel! Michaela! Asher! Where are you, someone go back for Connor!"

Wes turns around in his seat behind the wheel. "Oliver..."

"I won't leave him behind, Wes!"

"It's against protocol, you can't send all of our agents back in there to save one!"

Oliver chokes down the sob threatening to tear from his chest. "It's Connor, I have to!"

"Oliver, no."

The sob comes anyway. 

"Ollie?" The voice in his ear asks.

"Connor, baby, I'm gonna get you out of there, I swear."

"Hey. No big. I've done tougher shit than this. But Oliver?"

"Yeah, Con?"

"Do you trust me yet?"

"Of course I do, I'm so sorry I never told you -"

"Good. Then I can tell you that I love you and you'll believe me?"

"Yes, Connor. Yes."

"Okay. I love you, Oliver."

The van doors slide open, and Asher and the girls pile in, screaming at Wes to drive. Wes looks in the rearview at Oliver, letting him finish his goodbyes, drumming impatiently on the steering wheel. "I love you, too, Connor. I've always loved you, baby."

"Thanks, Ol. I... I'm glad you gave me a second chance."

"Oliver, the plan, we've gotta move -"

Oliver's head snaps up to meet his eyes. "The plan!" He suddenly begins frantically clicking around on his laptop for the blueprints. "Wes, you're a genius - Connor, are you still with me?"

"I'm here, Ollie."

"Okay, have you moved since I last saw you?"

"No."

"In the northeast corner of the room, there's a small chute. Get your ass in there right this second or I swear to God -"

"Where does it go?"

"It's for garbage, it'll take you to the compactor in the basement, and we can get you from there, but you've gotta hurry, okay?"

"Okay."

Oliver hears the movement in his headset, but still can't see anything on the screen. Once he heard the hatch open, he switches his feed to the basement and screams at Wes, "Take us to the northeast corner of the building, now!" The van lurches forward, and Oliver barely notices the look Wes shares with the other three agents. "Asher, as soon as this car stops, I need you to run in that door and make a hard left. The chute lets out right inside."

"Won't the door be locked? We don't have time to blast it -"

"I'm on it." Oliver has never hacked so fast in his life. If he can do this, then Connor... And if he can't... No. It'll work. 

The feed shows Connor coming out of the chute as soon as the van halts. Asher is out and at the door, Michaela on his heels, immediately. Oliver watches the feed intently, knowing there's nothing else he can do. 

"They'll get him," Laurel says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "They've never failed before."

Oliver just nods and watches as Asher and Michaela pull him out, Asher throwing him over his shoulder before sprinting back to the door, and prays. He needs Connor to be okay. Please let him be okay. 

The feed cuts out and Oliver knows they've been found. Asher and Michaela have five seconds at most to get back to the van before they're all dead. 

The countdown feels like molasses in Oliver's mind. 5... 4... 3...

Thud.

2...

"Wes, fucking drive!"

1...

The tires squeal as they pull away from the building, and Asher slams the door shut moments later. Oliver barely even noticed that he wasn't fully in the van as Wes pulled away. 

Because there, on the floor, was Connor, choking on air. 

"Connor!" Oliver rushes forward, but Michaela stops him, giving Laurel the space she needs to give him mouth-to-mouth and clear the soot from his eyes and lips. 

Please be okay, please...

\- - -

"You compromised an entire mission to save one man."

"Yes, Ms. Keating, but I couldn't just -"

"Your relationship with Connor, is more... Personal... Than the others, isn't it?"

Oliver couldn't believe this. "Yes, but -"

"And you thought it pertinent to send two agents back into a burning building, risking the lives of everyone still in the van, to save your boyfriend?"

He shakes his head. "No. I mean, yes, technically, but Connor is an asset to this organization, he's the best field agent you have, and he was -"

"I have to let you go. I'm sorry, Oliver. But protocol dictates -"

"Fuck protocol. If it was Sam, or Wes, or even Bonnie or Frank, you know you would risk everything to save them, you know it! So fire me, but don't pretend like I didn't do exactly what any other agent in this organization would do."

Oliver slams his ID down on Keating's desk and stalks out. 

\- - -

The knock on his door was familiar, welcome, even, despite his bad mood. 

"Hey," Connor greeted him with a kiss. 

"Hey."

"So, how's civilian life treating you?"

"Fine." He winds his arms around Connor's waist, holding him close. "I miss you, though. How was the op?"

"Same old same. Frank can't hold a candle to you in the van and he knows it. The whole team is on edge."

"I'm sorry."

Connor kisses his cheek, pulling him closer. "Don't be." He takes a moment to inhale the scent of Oliver's shampoo, which always calms his nerves. "So, I have news."

"Mm, what kinda news?"

"The kind of news where this was my last op."

Oliver pulls back quickly to look Connor in the eye. "What?!"

"Yeah, Keating wanted me to finish one last op before retirement and I didn't want to tell you in case it took months, but it was pretty grab-and-go."

"You're done?"

"You're looking at Connor Walsh, first-year law student, now."

And that look, the face-splitting smile, the relief. That's the look he loves most on Oliver's face. Well, Connor thinks, other than... "For real?"

"For real."

Oliver happily winds his arms around Connor's neck, laughing. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well, I needed a change anyway. So, um, are you looking for a roommate?"

"Are you asking to move in?"

Connor shrugs. "Why not? We can get a cat or something."

Oliver just grins and pulls him closer, mumbling "I love you" against his lips. 

He barely has time to hear Connor say the words back before he's suggesting they re-christen the bed, now that it's theirs. 

Connor, of course, agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](Oliver-walshes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
